fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartphilia (ルーシイ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hatofiria) is a 17 year-old mage and the main female character of Fairy Tail. She is the newest member of Fairy Tail guild, joining at the start of the main story line. Lucy's member stamp is located on the back of her right hand. History ---- At the beginning of the series, Lucy is an independent novice mage searching for a mage guild to join, particularly interested in Fairy Tail, which she claims as the strongest mage guild. Though she tells Happy she considered joining Fairy Tail's rival guild, Phantom Lord, due to their similar outrageous nature and personality, she is content with her decision of joining Fairy Tail. After being rescued by Natsu from the slave ship, she is invited to join the guild. Once joining Fairy Tail, Lucy becomes a member of Natsu's team after some convincing from him. It it later revealed in the Phantom Lord arc, that she comes from a rich family. However her lifestyle before was far from idealistic as her father was a cold and controlling indivual who would hardly pay attention to her. This treatment would eventually prompt her to run away from home and ultimately seek out Fairy Tail. Personality Lucy is one of the saner and more stable members of Fairy Tail, having common sense that other members of the guild seem to lack. She consistently points out Natsu's and others' idiocy. Lucy is also very confident in her appearance and sexiness, exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. She is a member of the Heartphilia family, one of the richest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, she left home to follow her own path. It should also be noted that she was the only other person who had ever shut Gray and Natsu up without beating them up first. Natsu and Gray seem a little scared of her when she's under the weather, even if Lucy's magic is not as strong as theirs and can't force them into submission like Erza. Synopsis Intro Arc Lucy was an independent sorceress looking to join the Fairy Tail Guild, she soon met Natsu Dragonil and her life changed forever because of his idiocy. Lucy was first seen trying to buy the Summon Spirit White Doggy, however she soon got angered because she tried to get a discount with her sex appeal and only got 1000 off of the key. She was soon caught up in the fake Salamander's magic, called Charm (his name eventually revealled as Bora). However Natsu barged in and the spell wore off of Lucy. For thanks, Lucy takes him out to eat some food. When she gave money to Natsu and was about to leave, Natsu thanked her out loud, embarrassing her. She was eventually tricked by Bora to go to a party while at the party Bora tries to put her to sleep Lucy quickly see's through the trick however her key's for summoning were thrown out the window and she's is grabbed by Bora's thugs and about to have a slave mark engraved onto her, however she is saved by Natsu and Happy. Happy grabs Lucy and flies her out of the room and over the ocean, soon after Happy's wing transformation effect soon wears off and Lucy falls into the water where she finds her summoning key's. Lucy quickly summons Aquaris and orders her to send the ship back to the coast since Aquaris can control water tides, but Aquaris starts scolding Lucy for dropping the keys, after threatening Lucy, Aquaris sends the ship with her water powers sending the ship flying on the beach. Lucy rushes to Natsu's room and observes Natsu easily defeat Bora and co. Lucy is then offered by Natsu to join Fairy Tail (while getting chased by the military). Macau Arc Lucy joins Natsu on his adventure to save Macau Convault who has gone missing. When in the snowstorm, Lucy complained multiple times about the snowstorm, eventually she summoned Horologium and used him as a transport and way to keep away from the cold. Natsu and Lucy eventually encounter a Vulcan. When Natsu was knocked away she decides to help fight it by summoning Taurus who however was knocked about by Natsu thinking Taurus was another monster. She tried to force close Taurus' door because, the Vulcan had gotten his axe. However when the Vulcan was defeated it appeared that the Vulcan was Macau. They save him, and he reunites with his son. Magic & Abilities Lucy practices Stellar Spirit magic, a skill which allows her to summon spirits from another world using Keys of the Gates. Her Stellar Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones suited for different tasks. For example, Aquarius can control water, while Taurus has enormous strength. Along with her keys, she also carries a whip, which she is proficient with. Lucy explains to Natsu that Stellar Spirit mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Gold Keys, which open the gates of the "Ecliptic Zodiac", and common, store-bought Silver keys. Each gold key has the Zodiac symbol of the one it is used to summon on it. According to Lucy, while there are large number of silver keys, there are only 12 gold keys. Thus far in the series, Lucy has obtained 6 Gold Keys and 4 Silver Keys. Gold Keys. *'Aquarius': Summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius. *'Taurus': Summons the Bull, Taurus. *'Cancer': Summons the Crab, Cancer. *'Virgo': Summons the Virgin, Virgo. *'Sagittarius': Summons the Centaur, Sagittarius. *'Leo': Summons the Lion, Loki. Silver Keys. *'Crux': Summons the Southern Cross, Crux. *'Horologium': Summons the Clock, Horologium. *'Lyra': Summons the Lyre, Lyra. *'Nikola': Summons the Canis Minor, Plue. She also summoned all of her Gold keys (5 of them at the time) at once, although it only lasted a few seconds, it showed her to be very powerful. Loki's previous owner was a very powerful mage, yet she cannot summon more than one at a time. See Stellar Spirits for more information. Trivia *A running gag in the series, is that nearly every time Lucy goes to her apartment, one or more of her teammates is there. Natsu even slept in her bed once! *Another running gag is that on every mission, Lucy's clothes get ripped up/off. This is so common even her "Fairy Tail Action Figure"'s clothes come off. References